Game, Set, Match
by RockerChick08
Summary: Jalex Round 1, Fight! Fighting is nothing the older Russo's aren't accustomed to. Fighting often leads to arousal though, and that often leads to...well other things. A fluffy Jalex about one of the things we love most about Jalex - their fights! R&R!


**Game, Set, Match**

"Finally the nerd returns. Got tired of seeking revenge on those poor librarians?" Alex says, head buried inside the refrigerator.

"HaHa. It's not _revenge_, it's studying; you should try it sometime. Maybe your grades wouldn't be so low." Justin replies, closing the loft door behind him and dropping his book bag onto the floor beside it.

"Studying? Ch-eah right." Alex scoffs, finally emerging from the refrigerator, a slice of cheesecake and a cup of milk in hand. "That would require me entering the library, and do you think I want to be like _you_? The librarians are already planning on having an intervention to come up with ways to keep you from showin up there all the time." The brunette says, carelessly kicking the fridge door closed and opening up the silverware drawer beside it.

"Ooh _intervention_? Bringin out the big guns are we Alex?" Justin says, arching an eyebrow as he makes his way over to the island where he leans forward lazily, eyeing his sister as she grabs a fork.

Alex looks up from the drawer and locks eyes with Justin, smirking mischievously.

"You haven't even seen what I'm capable of baby." She tells him, eyes sparkling and daring as she closes the drawer before her.

Justin absentmindedly swallows – well gulps actually at the flirting tone of Alex's voice. He also seems to notice that his sister is dressed…less than conservative today. She's been doing that a lot lately…

"Where's mom and dad?" Justin questions, wrenching his eyes away from Alex and his thoughts away from her revealing outfit.

"PTA meeting at Max's school." She says, leaning on the other side of the island, directly across from him and eating a forkful of cheesecake.

"Oh…" Justin says to himself before reaching over and swiping some whipped cream from Alex's tasty treat.

"Hey!" Alex says, hitting him on the hand. "Mine." She says, fixing him with a frown.

Justin just smiles victoriously as he licks the already stolen whipped cream off of his finger.

"What's yours is mine." He shrugs, reaching over for another taste.

This time his finger doesn't make it as Alex swipes it away and backs a little away from the island.

"We're not married Justin. Get your own." She tells him and he only rolls his eyes.

"Where's Max –

"With mom and dad at the meeting, duh." Alex interrupts. "And they call you the smart one…" she says, gulping down some of her milk, a small smirk in place.

"Wow…" Justin says to himself. "So it's just the two of us…That's new."

"Yeah whatever" Alex shrugs, as if them being at home alone is just as ordinary as them fighting. "C'mon. We're watchin a movie." She suddenly announces, grabbing her plate and glass and moving over to the couch.

She plops down on the comfortable leather before realizing that Justin is still at the counter and has not moved from his spot. She turns around and eyes him expectantly.

"**Um, gee** **Justin I'm watching a movie, would you like to watch with me**?" Justin says loudly and sarcastically as he gives his sister an incredulous look. Sometimes she could be so rude and (what's the word)…demanding.

"Why are you talking like that?" she deadpans.

"Urgh! Would it kill you to be polite?!" Justin asks, frustrated at his sister's less than considerate antics.

"Actually it would." Alex answers matter-of-factly.

Justin eyes her for a minute, eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"I'll be in my room." He finally tells her, turning to head upstairs. _If she's not going to ask politely, I'm not going to do what she wants!_

"_Justin_ c'mon! Like you've got something better to do." He hears Alex say and he turns around to see a knowing smirk on her face, it's challenging even. He immediately wants to wipe the smug look off of her face.

"Actually I do. I have some friends I need to get back to on facebook, friends who actually have _manners, _you remember, the thing Barney taught us…" he informs.

Alex sighs in frustration before glaring at Justin. She opens her mouth as if to say something but then she closes it and looks down at the ground; she then opens her mouth once more and looks at her brother before her look turns into a glare and she scowls and closes it again.

"Whatever, I'm not gonna beg." She finally says, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

Justin nods to himself at the less than surprising reply. _Okay._

"If you need me I'll be upstairs." He tells her, walking towards and up the staircase.

"Justin! Gosh you're such a loser!" Alex exclaims in anger. How dare him refuse her! She wanted to watch a movie with him! She'd been waiting for him to get home for heaven's sake! How dare him!

"What else is new." The older guy replies. "Enjoy your movie."

"Yeah whatever." Alex grumbles.

**(End of Round 1, Winner: Justin)**

About 30 minutes later, Justin makes his way back downstairs.

"Finally come to your senses?" Alex asks non-energetically, eyes still glued to the TV before her.

"Not really. Just bored. What you watching?" Justin informs coming to stand beside the sofa.

"Don't worry about it. It probably doesn't have enough _manners_ and _politeness_ in it for you." She bites out. "Just go back upstairs." Alex tells him, finally breaking eye contact with the television to glare at her brother.

"What if I don't want to?" Justin challenges, not threatened by Alex's icy stare. "What if I want to be with you?"

"You had that option earlier." She mutters stubbornly, glare unfaltering.

"You were being rude earlier." He counters.

"Go away. You're annoying me." The brunette informs, fixing her eyes, once again, back onto the television.

"Yeah? Well you always annoy me so it's only fair that I repay the favor once in a while don't you think."

"Fuck off." Alex says in response to Justin's quick and witty reply. _Whoa! Someone's pissed!_

"Such language! Mother and Father would be appalled." The muscular 17 year old says, feigning shock and disdain.

"Why don't you go and tell them what I said then?!" Alex tells him, obviously unphased, and obviously trying to get rid of him. She was _really _mad at him. Justin couldn't believe it. _She_ was the one who was being rude!

"Oh so now your pissed at me? Maybe next time you'll use your manners." He says stubbornly, part of him still wanting to give Alex a taste of her own inconsiderate medicine and part of him just wanting to spend time with her - preferably _peaceful_ time.

"Shut up." Alex lazily returns, determined not to let Justin get her riled and angry.

"Well _you're_ sure being nice." He says sarcastically.

"I can't hear the movie." She deadpans.

"Fine" Justin finally sighs. If she wants to be mad at him then that's her, but he's not leaving. He'll stay, and sooner or later she'll just lightin up and start to warm up towards him again like she always does. He knows her.

The High School senior focuses his attention onto the big screen in front of him before his eyes grow as big as saucers.

"No way!" he exclaims, shaking his head, face displaying a mixture of shock and terror. "_The Notebook_?! Are you seriously watching this sappy chick flick? Uh uhn; it's time for some action. Let me see the remote." He can't believe that _Alex…__**Alex**_is watching _The Notebook._

"Um, try _no_." the brunette replies.

"Alex c'mon this is bull shit. They're dancing in the middle of the damn street!" he exclaims! He seriously can't believe that Alex, of all people, is watching this. Right when you thought you knew a person…

"It's romantic." She argues.

"Alex, change the channel."

"No."

"Give me the remote."

"No."

"May I _please_ have the remote." Justin attempts.

"Let's see, _no_. Manners work on _you_ Justin, not me." The brunette deadpans.

"Urgh! Fine. We'll watch the stupid _Notebook_!" Justin finally exclaims in frustration.

**(End of Round 2, Winner: Alex)**

About an hour later Justin is seated on the sofa watching the movie. Alex hasn't struck any conversations with him but she is sitting a lot less stiff than she was earlier which is a good sign.

Justin watches her, her eyes are glued to the television and Justin knows why. As much as he hates to admit it, _The Notebook_ is actually a pretty good movie…actually it's damn good.

"You should really put some more clothes on you know." Justin speaks, breaking into the hour long silence, verbally expressing what his thoughts have been lingering on all evening, his eyes landing on Alex's outfit for about the 50th time that night. It sure is distracting…

"What, you don't like what I'm wearing?" Alex asks, eyes not leaving the TV.

"You're not wearing much." Justin replies, staring across the sofa at Alex whom is sitting with her legs curled up beside her.

It was quite an intoxicating sight. At this realization, Justin becomes a little bit more appreciative of their sitting distance. Probably wouldn't be too good for him to be too close to her with her looking the way she is…

"I like to show off my legs." She shrugs, facing Justin, eyes sparkling as a small, devious smile breaks onto her face. "They're sexy don't you think?" she purrs, stretching her legs out until her sock clad feet are resting on Justin's lap and he has a clear view of her bare legs.

_Distance demolished. _

She scoots a little closer – a lot closer until her lower legs are resting on Justin's lap and her feet are dangling over the arm of the sofa, and he's willing himself with every fiber of his being not to look up her short and inviting skirt.

"Dean seems to like them." She says after Justin's lack of response.

"I don't give a _damn_ what _**Moriati**_ likes." Justin growls out between gritted teeth, anger coursing through his veins at the mention of the greasy mechanic Alex insisted on hanging around.

"Why do you sound so jealous?"

"Why are you provoking me?" Justin fires back, jaw clenched and eyes fixed on the television as he notices Alex moving out of the corner of his eyes. He seethes at the maddening fact that she always knows how to push his buttons. She knew Moriati pissed him off.

"Do you want me?" Her whisper makes his ear tingle and he is suddenly aware that she is _very_ close to him, legs tucked beneath her on the couch as she leans into him, her straight forward question taking him off guard. For a moment he can't even speak, let alone think of an answer.

Alex suddenly gets up from the couch and Justin lets out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding. Maybe it was a rhetorical ques –

"Do you want me Justin?" Alex questions again. She's leaning over him now, her head beside his. Justin bites his lip as he feels her hands enter the top of his shirt. She slowly and expertly caresses his abs with soft exploring fingers before leaning closer and venturing on to his abs as well.

"I want…the damn remote." Justin lets out, trying desperately to calm his arousal, but Alex always has and always will be considered, in his book, one of the sexiest women on earth, and having her touch him like this, was damn near driving him crazy and pass the point of revival or comeback.

"Not the answer I wanted." The woman in question purrs into his right ear before latching onto it. She bites it sensually and then sucks on it in a way that Justin can't even describe. It is literally driving him insane.

"Alex Stop." Justin speaks out firmly, using the last bit of whatever resolve he called himself having, and leaning away from Alex, causing her mouth to break away from his ear.

He also stands up from the couch. For some reason, sitting there doesn't exactly seem "safe" any more; in fact _standing_ doesn't seem safe enough and Justin finds himself backing away from the beautiful brunette woman until he is up against the wall adjacent to her and leading to the lair. At least there's some distance between them now…

"Oh? So we can _flirt_ non-stop with each other but any thing passed that is just irrefutable?!" she asks/demands, closing in on him until she is standing a mere two feet away from him.

_Again, distance demolished, obliterated, __**destroyed.**__ And when did she get such a big vocabulary??..._

He becomes painfully aware of the fact that Alex is stepping yet even closer to him. Finally she reaches him and stares into his eyes, her eyes filled with a deep passion he has never seen inside them before, like a raging fire. There's also something else within the beautiful shimmering brown orbs…lust.

_It most definitely is lust._ The realization does nothing to calm Justin's beating heart or sedate his matching, if not surpassing, lust. He watches helplessly as Alex slowly brings a hand up to his cheek and caresses it.

Justin can't take her touch. It's like pure torture. It hurts like a harsh blow to the stomach or better yet his heart because if he could, he'd have her right then and there, but he can't. It's wrong. He can't her touch. He can't take it.

Alex brings her traveling hand into his hair and runs her fingers through the soft black tresses, continuing her torture.

"Alex please _stop…" _he weakly attempts before finally and decisively accepting defeat. After a whole month of only allowing himself playful flirtatious moments with Alex, Justin gives in. Defeat has never felt so sweet. "Oh screw it." He mutters, finally giving into his desires, his passion, and his lust as he grips Alex's firm ass in his hands and hoists her up.

Legs - sexy, perfectly-shaped legs - wrap themselves around his waist, and lips – pink, soft, swollen lips – crash into his own awaiting ones.

Tongues clash and battle (not unlike the verbal battles they've been having this night). Hands roam, moving over hot skin and messing through soft hair. Finally, when the two have been kissing so long that they're on the verge of suffocation, they break apart, both breathing heavily and looking at each other intensely.

And there it was: game, set, match. They had fought: round one, round two, and finally round three and it was over for the night, the prize different this time and more than either one of them could've imagined. The game was finally over. Who won?...Well, it's unclear.

**The End**

**Author's note:**** Hope you didn't absolutely hate this! I worked really hard on it! It could've possibly been better but hopefully you guys appreciated it and if you did, please leave me a review! They are greatly appreciated! Thanks so much for reading and God bless! **


End file.
